His Icy Smile
by flyboyzee
Summary: Before his empire collapsed, before his world fell apart at its seams, before meeting Honeydew Inc., he laid his icy smile upon him. First fanfic, Yogscast pairing, SipsxSjin, yaoi, don't like, don't read. I like comments, I feed on constructive critisism. Disclosure inside. Rated T for language and mild scenes of affection. Have Fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello all, Flyboyzee here, and here you will read my first ever fanfic written. It is a Yogscast pairing of SipsxSjin. And yes, the title is corny **_**:P.**_** I would adore you if it were possible for you to leave comments, and I would love you evermore if you left some CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism. Have fun e3e.**_

**DISCLOSURE: I do not own MineCraft, Tekkit, Yogscast, Sjin, or Sips.**

/chapter [/one/]

The assistants tailed him, dogging him wherever he went. They would persist in lecturing him over a deal that had gone sour, or kiss his ass on simple tasks he preformed as CEO. Sips pinched the bridge of his nose, the stale smell of the building's lobby giving the gray man the urge to run out the doors to the outside and never return. How would it seem, though, to the businesses surrounding him if the world-renounced Sips, head of Sips Co., was to have a mental breakdown? No, sanity would not differ this genius from his destiny. Too a many had to be crushed under him to build him up to here for him to attempt such a drastic move.

A sharply-toned "SIR" snapped Sips back into current times. Slightly baffled and confused, the company leader glanced tiredly at his female assistant. "Have you been listening, like, at all?" the woman interrogated ferociously. "It would depend," spoke Sips coldly, "How long ago did we step into the car from the restaurant?" The female assistant growled, exhausted with having to put up with and mostly baby-sit the man for the past weeks. "We were discussing the company's future in the iron trade, Sir! With these numbers," she shook a loaded tech-board in front of his face, "The SipsIron Co. will be 6-feet-under by next Tuesday! Now, please be the 35-year-old adult you know you are, and focus!" And, with a begrudging sigh, the CEO put his head in the game, listening intently to the report.

_/0010110110100/_

One year ago; god, if only he had not been so naïve! Martin had always warned him, background check all jobs you apply for. If only he had known that this job would break his life into tiny little pieces! That was a year ago, but since then Sjin had learnt to find the silver lining in the clouds. He decided, one day after spilling sludgy coffee over his computer's keys, that life would be able to be swallowed if the lackey learned to smile all the time. The 19-year-old doubted the outcome would be as planned, but lately the man realized his optimism beginning to sprout anew. Sjin had slightly decorated his small cubicle, sprucing up the gray colored cage to seem a bit towards homely.

His job, as with most of the millions of workers at Sips Co., was given the title of inventorist. Basically, using his basic computer unit, and a coding manual, Sjin's duty was to check, double-check, triple-check, and quadruple check over the output of the sorting-machines down in the basement through his computer. The young man quite enjoyed his work, considering the mass amounts of damage to the company if a client were to receive a stack of feathers in place of their set of diamond armor. This was also to protect the company's president and CEO, Sips, from utter humiliation.

Those in the cubicles surrounding him spoke of their leader as another jack-ass rich-man that got paid trillions for their tireless work. Sjin personally denounced this, believing that this man who was rarely seen, was an extremely respectable man. Aside from the fact Sjin had no recollection of ever once laying eyes on this Sips, his image of him represented an intellectual; a fatherly, warm figure that cared about each of them.

Suddenly, the PDA clicked on, the speech garbled by the old equipment. "ALL RISE FOR OUR LEADER, SIPS!" the voice announced, commanding the millions of clerks to their feet. The front door of the enormous hall opened, out strolling a pack of well-pressed suits. Sjin made his way to the passage that divided the ocean of dark-gray cubicles, excited to finally receive a good look of his personal hero. The scene reminded him of a animal documentary; the man he assumed to be the CEO was swarmed upon, the horde of assistants and questioners eating at him for a response. The lowly lackey felt a pity for the man, appearing to be a shell of a once great and powerful business leader. Sjin's eyes followed them as the group made their way to the back offices.

_/00101010100/_

They paused before entering the boardrooms, where one of the assistants turned to deliver the usual spiel to the stone-faced, weary inventorists, and speak of his great and endless gratitude. Sips himself would deliver the address, but that might seem unfeeling to his workers, plus he really did not care to. His eyes lazily scanned the infinitely similar faces in the crowd, all their eyes numbly trained on the speaker. Although one set of eyes he felt were not on the woman in the burgundy suit, but instead, fell and watched him. Sips' eyes scanned over and over, finally ending up laying on a young man, different not in his outward appearance, but his overall mood. This lackey, whoever he was, smiled at him over the heads of the other lackeys. Unsure what to do, Sips stared back, dumbfounded. After a moment, the strange anonymous realized he had been caught in his admiring glance, and glanced downward just as suddenly at his feet, embarrassed. For some reason, seeing this odd man's actions caught Sips, pulling his lips into a dry smile. When realizing that the speech had been given and was through, Sips turned back to the group and began be literally sucked into his work, when he turned his head and found the young inventorer's glance once again, his smile broadened and the older CEO nodded to this stranger. The stranger watched transfixed as the double-doors closed, frozen for a moment by his icy-cold smile.

_**Well? The writer in me says I did well on this first chapter. Yes, FIRST chapter, I plan to continue. Again; I encourage commentary, I thrive on your constructive criticism! FEED MEH **_**D:**

_**Heh, anywho, post another one later, when the time arrives.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are, the second installment! And my oh my, I read over the reviews and was so pleased! Thank you all dearly for your help and commentary! When finding time to re-read my first chapter, my god how awkward it turned out. From now on, I will strive to self-check more thoroughly. I had a challenging set of classes, and studying for said academics became a hassle. Anywho, second chapter! Sorry if it seems short.**

/chapter [/two/]

The expansive room was flooded with darkness, a handful of luminescent glows scattered the sea of cubicles as the last of the late-night shifts ended. All but for Sjin, who's night was only in its early hours. For Sjin had no actual home; his soul-sucking job paying for just enough food. His bed was his office chair, reclined back to a 45 Degree angle. In actuality, Sjin literally lived his job, day-in and day-out. At that moment, however, Sjin felt the agonizing stab of hunger. He ignored it, his mind numb to the pain, as thoughts clouding his brain, thoughts of confusion. Mostly the lackey was in disbelief that THE Sips, founder of Sips Co., had the grace to notice him, a common inventorist.

Sjin's wandering thoughts whipped back into place as he realized his elbow had been pressing into his keyboard, the extensive and elaborate coding system now ruined and in need of repair. Along with the grieving over his own stupidity, Sjin scrunched his face when noticing his lack of food in his stomach. He stood, moving to the cubicle's entrance to peer about down the hallway. The nearest working vending machine was located inside the executive offices, but it would be suicide to tempt fate like that. The last lowly worker to try that stunt found their job deported to a plant up in the frigid north. But, Sjin's stomach replaced his cowardice with brazen courage, and forced him to creep his way towards the silver-laden double-doors.

_/0010110110100/_

_Oh cruel agony, take me now!_, thought Sips, as he smacked his forehead against his desk repeatedly. The CEO weakly grunted, pulling his head up and running his fingers through his receding, graying black hair. After a moment of recollection, he threw himself back into the mounds of paperwork scattered recklessly over the table-top. So many in-work accidents, so many technical problems, infinite complaints over nothing, a list of problems that irked Sips beyond belief. Cracking his neck, the leader stood and made his way to the window.

The glass was dark, but through its reflective surface showed the emptiness beyond that was the main-floor. He wondered if the odd-ball worker was one of those still typing away robotically. The idea of their pointless existence saddened Sips, wondering why anyone would waste their precious lives in a cement prison like this. Shrugging, the CEO tiredly struggled over to the couch before his desk, and spread himself ungracefully over it. Allowing his legs to swing lazily over the side, Sips began to doze off.

_/0010110110100/_

After a quick few glances left and right, Sjin deemed the hallway of the executive offices clear. Stealthily, he opened and closed the door, moving towards the stairs to the second floor. Once up the staircase, Sjin spotted the machine near a door to the left. The door was ajar, prompting interest from the inventorist. First, taking the time to purchase a medium bag of chips, he then looked into the dimly-lit office space. The space was nicely furnished, expensive-looking furniture lined the room, one couch appearing occupied by a sleeping man. Sjin paused, nervous whether he was permitted to be so sly and sneaky over the lives of his authorizers. Deciding against the voice, Sjin moved beside the couch, standing up slightly to peer over the cushion. He almost toppled back in shock when he realized Mr. Sips was the man fast asleep on the black leather couch. Uncertainly, the inventorist climbed back to his feet and glanced back over, finding himself transfixed as his eyes scanned the figure in front of him. The droopy-faced aging man that Sjin had seen, appeared peaceful in sleep; the stress-lines that had been across his face earlier now became barely noticeable streaks. The subordinate noticed a fly as it crept its way up the CEO's neck. Absent-mindedly, Sjin reached in close to shoo it away, only to realize that Sips was not really asleep until it was too late to withdraw his hand.

_/0010110110100/_

Why did it feel like someone was breathing on him? It must just be the air circulator. No, wait, there it was again; its definitely breathing. The CEO snapped open his eyes as he sensed fingertips brush his neck. In the dimmed light of the office, Sips could make out the face of the odd employee from that afternoon. Both Sjin and the stranger froze, until the stranger fell on his ass once realizing he had lost his balance on the haunches of his feet. Sips bolted upward, not sure whether to be furious or plainly dumbfounded. "Were you watching me sleep?!" the CEO questioned suddenly. The subordinate was currently on his back in a fetal position, whimpering incoherently. After watching the sad display for several moments, Sips sighed. "Oh get up, please. You're not going to get fired, so you can stop being so damned weak," The younger went silent, then finally, but slowly, took to his feet and faced the owner. He glanced the stranger over, the man was pretty young, twenty or something. Sips furrowed his brow, "What's your name, and don't go reading off your company tag, just your name."

"Sjin, sir."

"Okay, Sjin, do you actually work here? And, skip the 'sir'"

"Yes Si- Alright. Yes I do work here, cubical 306B."

Sjin pointed off into the blackness out the office window, leading to the now single light drowning in the darkness. The CEO gave the employee his natural glaring look, noticing the large bags under his eyelids. "Why aren't you home like the others? Even the graveyard shifts don't work this late." The inventorist shrugged his shoulders, "This is home for me. The hours and pay for what I do make paying rent and owning an apartment impossible." Sips released his eyebrows as they shot up in surprise. This man, this Sjin, had to be one of the saddest men he had ever met.

_/0010110110100/_

Sjin glanced continuously at the glass doors. Maybe, if he ran fast enough, he could lose him in the forest of cubicles. He edged towards it, only a foot or two from his escape. "Would you stay a while? I could use some company, and you seem like you could eat a bit also." requested the CEO, stopping Sjin before his hand touched the handle. The subordinate withdrew his hand, turning about to face Sips. He felt part of himself pulling open the door and sprinting away to his isolated cubicle, and forgetting this meeting had never happened. Another part, on the other hand, kept him in the office. Who knows, Sjin thought to himself, maybe he could make a good friendship with the elder. The subordinate would tell himself later on, that the reason why he stayed was because the promise of food. Either way, Sjin stepped back into the room and took a seat on the comfy leather couch, extremely nervous for the following evening.

**And there's the second chapter, turning out to be not all that short, and in fact longer than the first. Sorry, though, that it doesn't tell much. I wrote this on a car-trip, and ran out of material towards the end. Again, I took longer time this time over to self-correct in a greater fashion than before. But, as always, I will enjoy praise, and love critique. Lay it on me, fellas and gals! **


End file.
